Nothing Like the Sun
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de Silverpup. Ce n'est pas l'amour qu'ils voulaient au départ, mais c'est de l'amour tout de même. Joyeuse St Valentin!


**C'est la St Valentin! Pour fêter ça, je vous propose la traduction d'un OS de Silverpup (que je remercie pour l'autorisation XD).  
C'est triste, mais comme j'ai un faible pour Bilbo et Tauriel qui se retrouvent tout seuls après BotfA, j'avais besoin d'un fix-it, et je l'ai trouvé^^  
Donc...Bagginshield, Kiliel et...Bilboriel? Taurilbo? Il y a un nom pour ce pairing?  
Le poème est le sonnet 130 de William Shakespeare.**

Nothing Like the Sun  
Silverpup

_"My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun…"_

Elle n'a pas de mot pour le décrire.

Appeler cela de l'amour semble un mensonge. Il ne fait pas battre son coeur plus vite ni voler des papillons dans son estomac. Il ne remplit pas le moindre recoin de son esprit avec la même obsession que Kíli avait. Il ne la complète pas ou ne la fait pas se sentir une meilleure personne. Il n'embrase pas non plus ses sens d'un seule contact de sa main contre sa peau nue. Non, elle n'aime pas Bilbon Sacquet, mais elle ressent...quelque chose.

Legolas dit que ce sont leurs coeurs brisés qui les ont unis, et il n'a pas tort, d'un certain point de vue. Ils partagent tous deux un chagrin commun qui apparait lorsque que vous voyez votre amant mourir sous vos yeux. C'est ce chagrin qui les a unis au départ; recherchant la compagnie l'un de l'autre pour pleurer et crier et rire car personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre ce que cela fait de perdre la personne autour de laquelle vous aviez construit votre monde.

Mais le chagrin est une blessure et toutes les blessures guérissent et laissent des cicatrices. Au fur et à mesure, ils passèrent moins de temps à pleurer et plus en silence. Puis, quand ils eurent assez du silence, ils parlèrent et et rit et marché longuement à travers Erebor et Dale. Ils passèrent aux débats sur la litterature elfique, aux explications des coutumes des Hobbits, et aux remarques sarcastiques sur les Hommes et les Nains. Ils passèrent de simples alliés à une amitié instable et finalement...

Ce n'est pas de l'amour mais ce n'est pas rien non plus. C'est _quelque chose_, même si il n'a pas de mots à mettre dessus. Bilbon la fait sourire et rire et se sentir à l'aise rien que par sa présence. Elle n'a jamais l'impression d'être jugée par lui, ou qu'elle doit se justifier de ses actes comme devant les autres. Il la fait se sentir jolie et aimable et beaucoup d'autres bonnes choses qu'elle sait ne pas être vraies mais qu'elle apprécie tout de même. Quand il lui tient la main ou qu'il enroule ses chveux autour de ses doigts, elle sent une éruption de chaleur dans son torse envahir tout son corps.

Elle ne prétend pas le comprendre, parce qu'elle ne le comprends pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave parce que Bilbon ne prétend pas la comprendre non plus. Elle sait qu'il voit le monde différemment d'elle, en tant que Hobbit, en tant que mâle, en tant qu'érudit, en tant que roturier, exactement comme il ne peut pas comprendre ce que cela implique d'être un guerrier dévoué à un roi que l'on adore et craint dans le même temps. Non, ce sont des chose que seul Kíli avait comprises, parce qu'il avait été dans la même situation.

Il y en a pour penser qu'elle a confondu grande amitié et grand amour, mais elle sait mieux que tous ces gens. Elle sait définir ses sentiments pour sa famille ou ses amis, et Bilbon ne convient à aucune de ces catégories. Mais il n'est pas non plus le grand amour parce qu'elle en avait un et l'a perdu, donc elle sait de quoi elle parle. Bilbon n'est pas son ami ni mêne une épaule sur qui pleurer. Il est juste…Bilbon. Celui qui lui prépare son petit déjeuner quand elle revient de ses patrouilles, et lui lit des poèmes Elfiques pour essayer d'améliorer son niveau. Il est celui qui lui achète des rubans aux Hommes de Dale pour lui tresser dans les cheveux et celui qui pense ses plaies lorsqu'elle est blessée. Il est celui qui regarde le coucher de soleil avec elle et qui lui brosse les cheveux et qui embrasse le bout de ses doigts quand ils sont au lit la nuit.

Elle sait qu'elle ne comptera jamais pour lui autant que Thorïn a pu compter. Elle ne fera jamais briller ses yeux de la même façon qu'ils brillaient à la vue du roi, et elle ne le poussera jamais à donner le meilleur de lui-même par une foi inébranlable en ses talents. Elle ne le fera jamais rougir pendant leurs disputes, ou se ronger les ongles d'inquiétude jusqu'à ce qu'ils saignent. Et elle ne lui inspirera jamais l'amour et la loyauté et la force que Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne avait éveillé en Bilbon Sacquet juste par sa simple existence.

Non. Ce n'est pas le grand amour. Ce n'est même pas l'amour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait dans sa vie, mais c'est malgré tout quelque chose de vrai, et cela suffit. Elle ne trouvera probablement jamais de mot à mettre dessus, mais ce n'est pas important. Elle n'a pas besoin de le nommer pour le ressentir.

_"And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare as any she belied with false compare…"_  
_William Shakespeare_

**reviews, les gens?**


End file.
